Warnet'
by Kaguya Hitsugaya
Summary: Naruto dkk. pergi ke warnet setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi mereka bertemu dengan cewek-cewek menyebal. apa yang akan terjadi? ONE SHOT. OOC, Gaje, Typo's Hancur!


Hahaha... Kali ini, Uya coba buat Fict Humor. Tau deh lucu kagak.

Fict ini Uya buat untuk menghilangkan semua beban dalam hati yang bergejolak mengoyak dalam adonan kolak yang dikocok-kocok kayak 'Shake'dan ahkirnya, muncullah muka 'Doyok' dalam perasaan Uya. (Bah. Beban bibirmu).

Untuk itu, senpai-senpai N readers-readers yang baik hari, maafkanlah author bahlul ini jika humor-nya garing bak keripik kentangnya Chouji. Uya mohon bantuannya!

Satu lagi. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita. Mungkin kesamaan itu dikarenakan (Ena-Chan, Pinjem ya...) kita jodoh...XD *diBacok pake sisir*

.

Oke!

Selamat membaca cing! ^_^...*digorok*

**DISCLAIMER :** Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

**RATING : **K+ T

**GENRE : **Humor Garing

**PAIRING : **gak ada

**WARNING : **OOC, Gaje, ancur, typo's, bahasa gak baku, rusak N udah basi!

**Summary : **Warnet. Naruto dkk pergi ke warnet saat pulang sekolah. Tapi, apa yang terjadi ketika mereka bertemu cewek-cewek menyebalkan di warnet?

.

.

.

'**WARNET'**

**~Gue Benci Loe~**

.

..

...

Konoha Green City. Seperti namanya, kota ini terlihat hijau meskipun banyak bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri kokoh. Kota ini begitu bersih, sepotong kertas pun tidak kelihatan disepanjang jalan (Lebay mode : On). Bunga-bunga yang... STOP IT!. Author monyong ini bukan bercerita tentang ke-asri-an kota. Kita tembak langsung ke pokok pembicaraan. Nama loe sapa, jenis kelamin, umur, warna kesukaan. !Lho? *Dijual ke mujikari*...

Konoha Elite School. Sekolah ini terdiri atas 30 kelas, 2 ruang musik, 1 perpustakaan, 3 laboratorium, 1 kantin, 2 lapangan olahraga, 4 ruang guru, dan sebuah asmara a.k.a asrama. Sekolah ini sudah menghasilkan bibit-bibit unggul yang berprestasi (Bibit Kacang Unggulan kali?).

Dikantin, terlihat 5 orang siswa sedang duduk sambil mengisi perut mereka dan bercengkrama kayak orang-orang gedongan.

"Eh Kiba. Itu punya gue!" seru seorang siswa berambut pirang, Naruto, saat Kiba merampas mangkok mie ayam kalkunnya Naruto yang di pesan langsung dari Afrika lewat 'wesel'. Lho?..

"Nanggung sob. Gue lagi lapar banget nih" jawab Kiba sambil melahap mie ayam itu sampe meja-mejanya juga dikunyah. Anjrit! *tu lapar apa rakus?*

"Ah. Muke gile lu. Gue juga lagi lapar tau" gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang lagi dangdutan ama vocalisnya 'SLASH'. La?.

"Dobe. Lu makan ni aja" seru Sasuke. Ia menyodorkan mienya kedepan Naruto.

"Wah... Teme. Makasih banyak ya" kata Naruto sambil mulai melahapnya tanpa ampun. Dia makan sampe muncrat-muncrat ke mukanya Sai yang lagi senyum. Alhasil, sumburan yang melayang indah laksana kupu-kupu yang pada terbang diatas tempat pembuangan sampah, nempel ke giginya Sai yang kuning-kuning abis makan cabe keriting?.

"Woii... Baka. Loe makan pake aturan dong!" bentak Sai kesal pada Naruto yang makan nggak pake aturan UUD 1945 pasal 98b tentang : tata krama berpakaian. Ya e lah!

Naruto tidak mengindahkan bentakkan Sai. Muncratan wangi bagai parfum Maskulin? milik Naruto tetap menempel dengan indahnya bagai lukisan abstrak karya 'Chairil Anwar' di muka Sai yang putih bersih bagai kertas yang baru habis dicuci pake 'Soklin Pemutih'. Alhasil, Sai harus mengambil kaos kakinya Shikamaru yang lagi molor di meja buat ngelap cairan nista dari mulut Naruto yang masih pada melekat di mukanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Kelima anak itu langsung kabur ke kelas tanpa membayar makanan yang mereka makan. Alhasil, si penjaga kantin harus membuang tenaga buat ngejar para bandit kelas paperek yang doyan makan tapi nggak mau bayar.

"Woy!... Kembali kalian!" teriak abang penjaga kantin sambil mengancung-ngancungkan sendok kuah saat mengejar kelima bocah itu dari belakang.

"Wah!... ada preman kantin ngamuk!" tereak Kiba saat melihat abang penjaga kantin mengejar mereka. Kiba pun langsung berhenti dan mengambil kuda-kuda. Ia bersiap menghadang penjaga kantin itu.

"Eh... Kiba. Cepat lari. Lu mau dijadiin sup anak anjing" kata Naruto khawatir pada Kiba.

"Tenang sob... kalian duluan saja. Gue akan menghentikan gerakan preman kantin itu" kata Kiba dengan pose nice Guy-nya. Naruto pun tersenyum dan langsung berbalik dengan gaya 'slow-motion'-nya mengejar Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru yang udah pada ngacir duluan.

Si penjaga kantin mendekat. Kiba kelihatan serius. Ia memasang kuda-kuda yang udah dia pelajarin di kelas karate. SPK (Si Penjaga Kantin) sudah berada di depan Kiba. Ia bersiap menghajar Kiba pake sendok kuahnya yang ia beli pas lagi ada sale 70% di toko serba murah. Kiba menyeringai, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia langsung...

"TOLONG~~!. EKE MAU DIPERKOSA SAMA 'SPK'!" Jiaaah... si Kiba berteriak ala bences taman lawang yang hendak ditangkap nelayan. Loh?. Siswa-siswa yang lagi pada jalan menuju kelasnya, langsung melototin itu SPK.

"Eh-eh. Gu-gue... ah... anu... itu...ini...ngg...ah. iya. Betul. Anak ini yang...anu... itu... yang... gu-gu-gue...Haduh..." keluh tu SPK gugup saat dipelototin ama siswa-siswa yang lain. Mata mereka seakan mengatakan 'Dasar-bejat'. Alhasil, SPK itu langsung pundung di tanah sambil ngorek-ngorek idung?. Kiba pun langsung ngacir mengikuti teman-temannya.

"Wah! Kib. Lu selamat!" kata Naruto riang gembira sambil nyanyiin lagu 'Lihat Kebunku'? didepan kelas saat melihat Kiba kembali tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Ya iyalah. Gue kan jago karate. Ban Hitam sob" kata Kiba bangga sambil nepok-nepokin jidatnya sendiri. Padahal ia cuman pake jurus 'Balengdipekos' yang ia pelajarin saat menjual daon di Brasilia.

"Wah!, lu hebat Kib. Udah cepat masuk. Ntar lagi Kurenai-sensei masuk" kata Naruto sambil langsung mengandeng kakinya Kiba. Alhasil, Kiba langsung bergelindingan dilantai kayak kancing baju yang lepas dari markas'nya. Bah!

Tak terasa, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kelima anak itu terlihat merapikan buku-buku mereka, bersiap meninggalkan ruang kelas yang telah menguras isi dompet mereka. E, ralat, menguras otak mereka.

"Eh. Teme. Ni hari kita ke Warnet lagikan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengatur letak tas ransel dipundaknya pada Sasuke yang lagi memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke mangut-mangut ala si Naruto.

"Eh, apa kita juga harus ngajak tuh pangeran tidur?" kata Kiba. Ia menunjuk Shikamaru yang lagi molor dengan asoy-nya diatas meja pake gaya eksotis ala lekong.

"Eh. Dasar. Woy Sai. Lu jangan senyum aje, gigi lu udah pada kering tu. Cepet bangunin Shika" titah Naruto bak pemimpin yang lagi kebelet boker. Sai langsung nganguk-ngangguk tanpa melepas senyuman dari bibir tipisnya. Ia pun pergi membangunkan Kiba.

"Shika. Shika~. Bangun nak."

GUUUBRAKKK!.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba langsung 'Gubrak' berjemaah saat Sai dengan gaya emak-emak narsis-nya ngebangunin Shika dari tidur musim panas-nya?.

"WOY!. Kalo caranya gitu, mana bangun tu siluman kebo" sewot Naruto pake kuah asam-nya.

"Iya. Gini nih caranya..." sambung Kiba. NaruSasuKiba langsung ngebukin Shikamaru pake tas ransel mereka yang beratnya 'sebelas duabelas' sama berat badannya Chouji. *Langsung bunuh aja, cing!*. Sai langsung sweetdrope. 'Mati tu anak orang' katanya dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Ugh... mendokusai" gumam Shikamaru sambil ngucek-ngucekin matanya yang masih melek.

"Udah. Ayo jalan. Sebentar lagi pintu gerbang bakal dikunci" kata Naruto kayak ketua pramuka?.

"Ya!" kata yang lain (- Shikamaru).

"Bolang si bolang... Si bo-c~ah pe-tu~a-lang... la~ri'lah kau bolang... bocah-bocah petualang...!." kelima anak itu langsung menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan mereka sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Jiahhh!

~ 'WARNET'~

_Bahlul_

.

.

Naruto dkk. Sampai sebuah warnet yang cukup besar. Warnet itu mempunyai sebuah teras. Terdapat dua bangku yang saling berhadapan tempat pengunjung menunggu kalau-kalau warnetnya penuh.

"Kita udah nyampe nih!" kata Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang mandangin warnet nista itu.

"Ya. Ayo kita samperin!" kata Sasuke (tumben semangat). Mereka berlima masuk kedalam warnet itu sambil masangin tampang ceria. Ahkirnya, mereka sampai di depan penjaga warnet.

Naruto bertanya pada 'server' yang lagi jaga itu warnet. Tapi katanya, warnet itu lagi penuh. Terpaksa deh, Naruto dkk. Harus nunggu di teras warnet itu sambil nyapu halaman. Takut, kalau-kalau ada tamu yang datang dan melihat warnet itu kotor bagai Tempat Pembuangan Sampah (Naru dkk : La! Memang itu urusan kita?). Setelah ngebersihin halaman, mereka pun menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Hah. Gue gak nyangka kalau kita harus nunggu disini" sewot Naruto sambil monyong-monyongin bibirnya.

"Huh. Mendokusai..." gerutu Shikamaru malas sambil bersiap buat kembali molor.

Mereka pun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah mereka pada warnet itu yang sudah jelas-jelas tak perlu dites darah lagi, tidak bersalah.

Tak lama kemudian, cewek-cewek dari sekolah Konoha 'Metropolitan' School (Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Matsuri) datang menuju warnet itu. Mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam tanpa mempedulikan Naruto dkk yang lagi duduk sambil mandangin mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura Cs keluar kembali sambil memonyongin bibir mereka kedalam? dan duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Naruto CS. Naruto dkk. Terkikik geli melihat mereka. 'hihihi... nggak lihat orang lagi duduk nunggu disini' batin Naruto dkk.

Mereka saling CS terus merhatiin Sakura Cs. Sakura Cs yang merasa risih karena terus diplototin ama bocah-bocah bejat?,langsung angkat bicara.

"Heh. Apa-apa liat-liat" bentak salah seorang cewek berambut merah

"..." Naruto Cs nggak bergeming. Mereka terus melototin cewek-cewek itu.

"Woy!. Minta dihajar ya?" bentak cewek berambut indigo sambil mengancung-ngancungkan

Naruto Cs melirik sedikit kearah cewek itu. Setelah itu, tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, mereka langsung duduk berbalik memunggungi cewek-cewek itu. Shikamaru yang lagi molor ketinggalan berbalik. Bagai mindahin sebuah patung mahakarya, Naruto dan Kiba memikul Shikamaru untuk berbalik memunggungi cewek-cewek itu.

"Eh, sob. Tuh cewek-cewek udah pada jelek,galak ya.." bisik Kiba pada Naruto yang ada disamping nya.

"Iya, gimana kalo kita kerjain?" bisik Naruto.

"Setuju.."

Mereka langsung ngatur siasat. Shikamaru yang lagi molor dibangunin. Setelah bersiap-siap, Naruto memberi aba-aba.

1

2

3

"JIDAT-KU ADA LIMA... RUPA-RUPA BENTUKNYA... BULAT KOTAK... ITTAI!" teriak Naruto Cs saat Lagu mereka diberhentiin dengan paksa oleh sepatu-sepatu Sakura Cs yang tepat mengenai kepala Naruto dkk.

"Heh. Apaan sih?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Heh. Kalian benar-benar nyari mati ya!" bentak Sakura sambil menyingsingkan kedua lengan bajunya.

"Kalian pikir kami takut sama kalian ya?" kata Kiba yang udah tersulut emosinya.

"Oke. Kalo begitu ayo!" kata Hinata. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka langsung bertarung didepan warnet, bergelindingan dilantai. Sasuke VS Sakura. Naruto VS Hinata. Sai VS Ino. Kiba VS Matsuri. Lah Temari? Temari belum dapat pasangan beramtem.

"Loh?. Kok gue aje yang ngak dapet pasangan beramtem ya?. Perasaan tadi mereka lima orang" pikir Temari. Ia merhatiin teman-teman-nya yang lagi gelindingan dilantai. Setelah diperhatiin, mereka hanya empat orang.

"Yang satu lagi kemana?" tanya Temari pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengekspos pandangannya. Ia terkejut, ngelihat Shikamaru yang lagi molor dibawah bangku. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Shikamaru yang lagi mimpi ketemu 'Julie Perez'.

"Woy!. Bangun. Bertarung dengan gue!" bentak Temari. Ia menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Ugh... Mendokusai!" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Sialan. Bangun loe!" kata Temari. Karena tidak bangun-bangun juga, ia langsung menginjak-nginjak Shikamaru tanpa kenal ampun.

Penjaga warnet mulai ngerasa terganggu dengan demo massal yang sedang terjadi. Ia pikir, bocah-bocah itu lagi pada demo supaya warnet itu dikosongkan dan mereka bisa masuk. Karena takut, tu penjaga warnet langsung ngehubungin Polisi Pamong Praja.

Tidak lama kemudian, 'Pol PP' datang dan langsung mengangkut kesepuluh siswa-siswi yang sepertinya udah kena virus rabies itu. Mereka pun langsung dibawa ke kantor polisi.

~FIN~

~THE END~

~TAMAT DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA...~

Haduh!, maaf ya Mina-san... jadi anchur gini. Ini Cuma selingan buat refreshing otak dan lagi, ini fict humor pertama Uya. Jadi, maaf ya kalo anchur.

Ya udah, sekian aja dulu. Kalo ada yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, sampe Flame... Silahkan! (dibuka untuk nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek)!


End file.
